The current definition of prostatitis has been put forward by Dr. John Krieger as Chairman of Research and Clinical Definitions Group at the National Institute of Diabetes and Digestive and Kidney Diseases, (NIDDK). Under the NIH/NIDDK system, the nomenclature consists of four main categories: acute bacterial prostatitis, chronic bacterial prostatitis, chronic prostatitis/chronic pelvic pain syndrome (CPPS), asymptomatic inflammatory prostatitis, chronic prostatitis/chronic pelvic pain syndrome.
According to the June 1996 issue of Urology Times, various theories have been developed to resolve the cause of chronic prostatitis, especially if no infection can be detected. One theory speculates that the cause is urodynamic dysfunction. Others believe that the disease may be caused by psychological factors. While others theorize that the infection is just not detected using traditional techniques.
In treating prostatitis, many urologists prescribe antibiotics, even if an infection is not detected; however, since this standard practice does not provide effective relief for most patients, many other treatments have been offered. Intrusive solutions, such as alpha blockers, anti-inflammatory drugs, and hyperthermia have not resulted in a successful treatment either. Even more intrusive measures such as TURP, balloon dilatation, bladder neck incision, radical prostatectomy, and cystoprostatectomy have also been tried to no avail. Researchers are currently performing studies on "nonbacterial" prostatitis in order to determine if it may be caused by occupation or recreational hazards from riding in rough driving vehicles.
CPPS plus many cases of acute prostatitis may be caused by trauma to the perineum from riding in rough driving vehicles. It is common knowledge that the Jeep drivers of WWII suffered from painful prostates, which was conceivably caused by driving a four wheel drive, heavily sprung, vehicle across rough terrain. If perineal trauma is the primary cause of most cases of prostatitis, then CPPS could be an occupational and/or recreational hazard and not a bacterial, viral or fungal infection. Persons driving pickup trucks, farm tractors, 18 wheel trucks, fork lifts, motorcycles, back hoes, bull dozers or any other rough riding vehicles are at risk of perineal trauma; consequently, many users of these rough riding vehicles suffer from prostatitis. In order to get relief from flare ups caused from prostatitis, these persons must take prescription medications or be subjected to even more intrusive measures. Therefore, there is a need for a unintrusive device that could reduce the occurrence of and flare-ups from CPPS.